


The Puppy's Wish

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Death Angel!Nico, Dogboy!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Hellhound!Percy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mrs. O'Leary adopts Percy, Nicercy - Freeform, Puppy!Percy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Nico, dom!Nico, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is a very happy puppy and he adores his master a lot.Nico is a Death Angel who lives with his supernatural pets - Small Bob the skeletal cat and his three hellhounds; Zerberus, Mrs. O'Leary and Percy. He cherishes his pets and though he wouldn't dare tell the others, he does favor Percy for his adorableness.Only that Percy isn't actually a hellhound. He's a demon, a shapeshifter. And he's been hiding that fact from Nico, until he goes into heat and reveals his true form to the very surprised Death Angel.





	The Puppy's Wish

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Puppy's Wish || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

 

Title: The Puppy's Wish – The Puppy and His Master

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; magical AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, puppy-turned-dogboy, heat, mpreg, spanking

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Zerberus/Mrs. O'Leary

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary, Zerberus

Own Characters of the Next Generation: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

Summary: Percy is a happy puppy, he loves his master Nico and he enjoyed the other pets in the house. But they're all a little different. Nico is a Death Angel, his cat Small Bob is a skeletal cat, Mrs. O'Leary is a hellhound and Zerberus is a three-headed guard of the underworld. And Percy, well, he is a magical creature too, not that Nico knows that. Nico thinks Percy is just an adorable puppy he picked up from the street, beaten and left in the cold. That changes when Percy hits his heat and shows Nico what exactly he truly is.

 

**The Puppy's Wish**

_ The Puppy and His Master _

 

Nico groaned exhausted as he entered his apartment. It had been an exhausting day. Then again, most nights were exhausting for a Death Angel, because sadly enough, humans decided to die every day so no rest for the wicked, he supposed. Spreading his black wings, he stretched some, causing his spine to crack in a not very healthy way. Hanging his black cloak onto the wardrobe, resting his scythe against the wall next to it. Coming home meant some peace of mind.

Death Angels were a busy race and sure, he had some friends in his business – Thanatos, Hazel, Lou Ellen, to name some of the best - but home was a place of peace and being alone. A meowing interrupted him. Smiling slightly, he reached down to pat the skeletal cat that pushed its head against his leg. Small Bob. Well, the cat didn't exactly belong to him, it belonged to the house's janitor, Bob. But the cat liked to stray, exploring the different apartments in the building. And Small Bob was always welcomed at Nico's. After all, it meant his three dogs weren't all alone.

He had three gorgeous, black dogs. One was Zerberus, a three-headed guard-dog of the underworld. Every Death Angel had one to guard his apartment. Mostly, they took the three-headed dogs with them to sniff out souls on a slow day. But on busy days like today, he had enough to do without having to specially seek out where other lost souls were. The second one was a regular hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary, a pretty and large female. And then there was the pup. Well, he wasn't exactly Zerberus' and Mrs. O'Leary's pup, but after Nico had taken the pup home with him, the two dogs had taken to the pup and cared for him like he was their own. The pup's name was Perseus – like the mythological slayer of Medusa, because when he had found the pup, it had been fighting with a snake in a very adorable way. The little black ball of fluff had not been the least bit threatening back then. By now, he had grown into a beautiful collie, reaching Nico's hips easily. When Nico had found him, Perseus had been a sickly, weak little stray on the streets, fighting for his life in the cold and bitter autumn rain. Beaten by his previous owner, thrown out like trash and left to die. Nico knew what it felt like to be unwanted – even in the supernatural world, Death Angels weren't very liked – so he had to take the little pup with him. He had nursed Perseus back to health and since then, the collie had been the most affectionate one of his pets. The most grateful.

“Where's Perseus?”, asked Nico concerned when he saw Mrs. O'Leary and Zerberus in the living room, lazily laying on the couch (he had tried to teach them not to lay on the couch. It didn't work).

Mrs. O'Leary tilted her head and got up. She liked their Nico, their Nico was kind and he cared for the animals. He especially cared for her pup. Percy was hers, he was a poor little pup and she would protect him. Slowly walking into their Nico's bedroom, she could hear their Nico heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He had soul-shards all over.

“ _Pup, Nico is back. Say hello to him, you know he likes you much_ ”, ordered Mrs. O'Leary fondly.

She rested her front paws on the bed and looked at the pup. Frowning a little, she tilted her head. Her pup was special, she had known that for months now. Nico may think Percy was just a regular dog, a human's pet, Mrs. O'Leary knew better than that. Percy was a Dog Demon, but when Nico had picked him up, the pup had been far too weak to shift. Mrs. O'Leary had asked him later, when he had been nursed back to health by a tender and careful Nico, why he didn't shift and tell Nico the truth, but Percy had been afraid. In the pup's short life, he had already been called a freak too often, beaten for being different. A half-demon, born in the mortal world.

“ _Percy, you need to get up_ ”, whined Mrs. O'Leary concerned, nudging the boy's head.

Percy had shifted, he often did when Nico wasn't home. He was handsome, for a human. Pale skin – from spending all his time in the underworld without sun and never going out of the house in human form – the messiest black hair possible and the same sea-green eyes that his dog-form had. There were also his floppy puppy-ears and his long-furred tail. Right now, Percy didn't look good. His cheeks were flushed and his body was covered in sweat. There were pitiful whimpers coming from the dogboy as he writhed on the sheets. Mrs. O'Leary turned toward the door, whining.

“ _Molly, what's wrong?_ ”, growled Zerberus' middle head in his dark voice as he entered.

“ _Is pup sick?_ ”, whined the left head concerned while the right one nuzzled Mrs. O'Leary.

“ _I don't know... He looks sick_ ”, whimpered Mrs. O'Leary worried, nudging Percy again.

That was when Small Bob walked into the room, striding over to the bed and elegantly jumping up onto it. The cat curled together on the pillow, watching the three dogs curiously.

“ _He's in heat_ ”, stated Small Bob after a while. “ _I've met a Dog Demon before. Looks like your pup is a submissive and that he hit his first heat circle._ ”

“ _What do we do?_ ”, asked Mrs. O'Leary confused, tilting her head.

“ _Well, Nico can find herbs to lessen the burden, but for that, one of us would have to be able to talk to Nico and since Percy is the only one who speaks the human tongue and the boy refuses to show his true self to Nico... I don't think there is anything you can do. It's either herbs to suppress it, or find Percy a dominant mate to breed him. Other than that, let him suffer through it until it ends._ ”

“ _I'm not letting my pup suffer_ ”, growled Zerberus' middle head.

“ _I'm not letting some stranger take my pup_ ”, added the left head bothered.

“ _I don't know what to do..._ ”, admitted the right head concerned.

 

/break\

 

Nico groaned pleased as he was hit by the stream of hot water. After a day of chasing through the harsh cold world the humans resided in, it was nice to warm up again. It would be even nicer to warm up with another body, but he simply had no time to go out and date. And he wasn't as lucky as Hazel. His friend had found love in an animal shifter named Frank and a submissive dragon sifter named Leo. She kept telling him that finding their little submissive had made hers and Frank's life so perfect. There was no greater pleasure than an obedient and wanton sub. Nico could picture that, yes. But he was dedicated to his work and when he wasn't working, he rather spend time with his four pets. He had no time to waste on dates with slutty subs who just wanted a fuck from a Death Angel. Oh, their race was known for their sexual prowess. Subs were wanton little things and they yearned the most dominant partners. There was basically no race more dominant than death. And Nico wanted more than just some plaything for sex, he'd want the love Hazel had found. He wanted a mate, not a fuck. The problem was, for that he'd need to go through the draining progress of meeting other people, going to dates, getting to know then and then just noticing that they were either after his money, or his dick. Not his heart. It had happened often enough.

What he wanted was a beautiful, dedicated sub who wanted him for who he was, not for the riches most underworld demons possessed, or the overly large cock he possessed as a Death Angel and the way he knew to use just that. Heaving a sigh, he started to pump his cock.

Somehow, he was feeling especially horny at the moment. Thoughts of that perfect little mate, waiting for him at home to be fucked and loved had haunted him for months now. But at the moment, there was also something else. A soft, sweet scent, like a sub in heat. The scent didn't fail to get his cock's attention, eager to ram into the tightness of the ripe sub. He wondered if one of his neighbors was in heat and too dumb to close the windows and lock themselves in. Spreading the scent like that would only draw dominants in and whoever it was, they would soon have many suitors surrounding their bed. Nico had never caught a sweet scent more alluring than this.

But just before he could come, the whining and howling of his pets interrupted him. They sounded miserable. Frowning confused, Nico stopped jerking himself off and grabbed a towel, hastily drying himself off. There must be something off. His eyes widened in panic. He hadn't seen Perseus today. What if something had happened to his precious little puppy?!

Wrapping his towel around his waste, he stumbled out of the bathroom. Perseus was special. Nico had spend weeks at the pup's side, nursing him back to health, spoon feeding him and tending to the pup's every need until he was healthy again. What if he got hurt somehow?

“Perseus? Perseus, where are you?!”, exclaimed Nico loudly.

He followed the whines to his bedroom and was confused that the smell intensified too. The biggest shock was what he found on his bed. Zerberus and Mrs. O'Leary were standing next to the bed, Small Bob was curled together on a pillow and sprawled all over the bed was the most gorgeous submissive Nico had ever seen. Pale skin, long legs, flushed cheeks, a hardness pointing up, leaking cum as it was begging for attention. Black hair was in a mess, with two adorable puppy-ears pointing out between them. Half-lid sea-green eyes stared over at him with lust. A pink tongue was hanging out of the reddish lips as the boy was busy panting and whining. His own cock twitched at the tempting sight. He hadn't had a willing submissive in his bed in too many moons now.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?”, asked Nico sternly and walked up to the boy.

A Dog Demon. A submissive Dog Demon. Mh, Nico had heard tales. They were pretty popular in Japan and his buddy Ethan had once told him that the submissive Dog Demons – generally just called bitches – were the most eager to please and to be bred. Nico licked his lips, knowing his eyes were probably darkening with lust at the delectable picture in front of him.

“P—Percy...”, replied the Dog Demon in a soft voice.

He had a beautiful voice, to Nico it sounded like the chiming of bells. Sitting down next to Percy, he pushed some of the sweat-soaked hair out of the beautiful face. By the looks of it, this was the demon's first heat, because Percy looked as though he had no idea what was even happening to him. Poor thing, Nico had once talked to Leo – the only submissive he knew on a personal level, his previous flings had never really been that interested in sharing personal things. Leo had told him that the first heat was the worst, because their bodies were getting ready for reproduction and if they didn't find a dominant to impregnate them, the first heat especially could be quite painful.

“Sh, it's alright, bel cagnolino”, whispered Nico soothingly, caressing the spot between Percy's dog-ears. “Tell me how you got into my apartment, little one.”

Percy whined softly, the sound making Nico smile a little. The demon was adorable. And the way Percy was leaning into Nico's touch, it reminded him a lot of Perseus. His puppy was always eager for a patting too. Come to think of it, he still hadn't found Perseus. The Dog Demon looked up at Nico with those amazing emeralds. Wait. Nico glared and leaned in some. He knew those eyes, they were the same loyal, loving eyes that looked at him every time he had Perseus on his lap.

“M—My name is Perseus, but the others call me Percy, it's shorter...”, whispered Percy softly, leaning into the touch. “You took me in. You made me good again. Fixed me. Loved me.”

Nico stared stunned, his wings twitching a little in annoyance. So his devoted little puppy was a Dog Demon in reality and had never seen the need to tell Nico the truth, only now that he needed Nico's help with his heat? He couldn't believe that the loyal, lovable little creature he had become to dedicated to turned out to be just another leeching little submissive.

“I understand”, grunted the Death Angel darkly and stood. “Give me half an hour, I'll get you some herbs. They'll help you through your heat, Perseus.”

“N—No”, gasped Percy and reached out for Nico. “Don't leave me, please. Let me explain, please. Don't be angry with me. Please don't throw me out again, please let me explain.”

Oh, those blasted puppy-eyes. Nico heaved a sigh and sat down again, taking Percy's hand into his own. The Dog Demon crawled closer until his head was resting in Nico's lap. Nico cared too much about Percy to leave him alone like that and perhaps, getting Percy's story first would be better.

“Then explain”, ordered Nico with a glare. “Explain why, in all those months, you never felt the need to tell me the truth, to show me that you're a demon too.”

“I'm a half-breed”, whispered Percy and averted his eyes. “Was born in the mortal world, mom was human. But mom was married to a bad man. When he discovered what I was, he freaked out. He killed my mommy and beat me and kicked me, wanted to kill me too. I turned into my dog-form and fled. That's when you found me, when you came to collect my mom's soul.”

“I'm so sorry, Perseus”, murmured Nico concerned, caressing Percy's hair. “But that doesn't explain why you never told me the truth when you were healed up again.”

Percy blushed, though with his heat-induced flushed cheeks that was hard to spot. “Y—You were so tender with me and careful and you spend all those hours sacrificing your sleep and time on saving my life and you were so nice. No one aside from my mom was ever that nice to me. And you were loving and kind a—and... I fell in love with you. But I'm just a half-breed. Humans hate me. Demons hate me. Why would a pure-bred Death Angel like you want a mud like me...? I—I... I thought if I pretended to be a regular dog, I could at least stay with you...”

Nico stared stunned down at the embarrassed Dog Demon. His Perseus was a submissive Dog Demon, in love with Nico, but too afraid of rejection to tell Nico? Nico laughed shallowly. Perseus was loyal to a fault, loved cuddling, did _everything_ Nico asked of him, was tender and adorable. All those things he had proven to be as a dog if applied on a submissive demon, well, that basically described the perfect mate in Nico's books. And to top it all off, Percy was drop-dead gorgeous.

“How could you think that I would reject you, cagnolino?”, asked Nico softly. “You're my good boy, aren't you? I'm not going to throw you out onto the street again just because one of your parents happens to be a human, Perseus. That doesn't make you worth any less, cagnolino.”

“You like me as your puppy, but you wouldn't want a half-breed as your mate”, mumbled Percy upset, face buried into Nico's lap. “I—I can still be your pet. Please don't make me leave.”

“I just told you, I'm not throwing you out, my stupid little puppy”, grunted Nico and shook his head.

Percy lifted his head, staring up at Nico with the same hopeful eyes that had looked at Nico when the Death Angel had first picked the hurt puppy up and carried him home. No, he could never abandon this pure, wonderful creature. Yes, Percy had been through hell, had seen more anguish than a youngling like him should, but he had kept his kind heart through all of this.

“If you're even half the person that you are as a puppy, then you're perfect”, chuckled Nico softly.

His hand wandered, down from where it was patting Percy's head, caressing Percy's cheek and down his neck. At the skin to skin contact, Percy whined softly and arched his back. He needed more, more body contact, more... more _Nico_. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through Nico's feathers. The Death Angel shuddered at the caress, his hands wandering down Percy's chest.

“P—Please...”, started the Dog Demon, panting hard.

“Please what, Perseus?”, asked Nico curiously, tracing the blue collar around his puppy's neck. “Demons, you have no idea what you do to me, looking so delicious, smelling so tempting... I should get going, bring you your herbs, before I can't be held responsible for my deeds anymore.”

“I don't want you to leave”, blurted Percy out, his arms winding around Nico's neck. “I want you, more than anything. P—Please, Nico, I want you, mate. Mate me. Breed me.”

Nico's eyes dialed and he felt his fangs and claws sharpening at the tempting offer of the willing submissive on his bed, but then he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “You don't know what you're saying, cagnolino. That's the heat speaking out of you, Perseus. Your instincts telling you that. Once your mind clears again, you'll regret being pregnant, Perseus. Now let me go.”

“No”, frowned Percy upset and shook his head. “I want you as my mate. Wanted you as my mate for months. Know you'll be a good dad to my pups. You took care of me, you loved me. You'd take care of them and you'd love them. Men are evil, but you're different. You're kind. You're the only one I'd ever want. I want to carry your pups, I want to be yours. But... you don't want me... I knew it. I knew you wouldn't want a half-breed as your mate...”

“Stop saying that, Perseus”, warned Nico annoyed, grabbing Percy's chin to force the Dog Demon to look at him. “You're gorgeous and even as a puppy, you were the most loyal and lovable being I ever encountered. But you're in heat, you don't know what you're doing and once it's over, you'll regret all of this and be embarrassed about it.”

“I'd never be embarrassed about being yours!”, growled Percy fiercely and glared. “I'd be proud to be your mate, to have your cubs. Don't assume to know what I want! I know what I want!”

Percy was a back-talking, stubborn submissive. Not exactly what Nico would have expected, but something about it was quite arousing. A submissive in heat should be obedient and he surely shouldn't talk back to a dominant like that. It woke Nico's own instincts. His eyes darkened, fangs scratching his lips as he reached out for Percy and easily pulled the puppy over his lap. Percy's limbs were flying in protest, at least until a hard hand came down on his ass.

“A—ah!”, gasped Percy stunned and froze. “W—What are you doing?”

“Spanking you, my naughty puppy. Don't you dare talking to your dominant like that, little bitch”, growled Nico, driven by instincts as the scent of Percy's arousal thickened. “Now stay still. If you want me to be your dominant, then you better be a good little bitch and take your punishment.”

Percy gulped and nodded, taking a deep breath. Twenty-five hits were placed on his butt and thighs, hard and with a wide-spread hand. He could feel the vibrations running through his whole body at the hard hits. He was pretty sure Nico was leaving hand-prints all over Percy's backside, his ass feeling on fire, with each hit aching more as his flesh grew more sensitive. He was whimpering as the sound of Nico's hand hitting his ass echoed through the room. His cock was so hard, it hurt. Being disciplined by a dominant – by his chosen dominant at that – was the most amazing thing he could have ever pictured. His butt was stinging, pulsing in pain as Nico was done and Percy winced as the soft sheets touched his sensitive flesh. He was so high on adrenaline and arousal.

“Master, master please”, whimpered Percy, spreading his legs.

“Sh, my pet”, cooed Nico softly, caressing Percy's hair. “You did good, my good boy.”

“Please, reward?”, asked Percy with pleading eyes. “Please take me, master.”

Nico had already known that submissive Dog Demons sought out dominance, but that it went this far was quite the surprise for Nico. Master? And how eager Percy was for more, even now after the hard spanking he had just received. It was a huge turn-on for the Death Angel.

“Are you sure? A hundred percent sure?”, asked Nico in a dark voice.

In reply, Percy just pulled Nico into a kiss. A hot, passionate kiss. Percy opened his mouth eagerly, letting Nico explore it and take complete control over the kiss. As their kiss broke, Nico turned Percy around onto all four, holding the Dog Demon by the hips.

“Please”, whimpered Percy, thrusting his hips back for friction. “Please be my master, use me for your pleasure, please breed me like the bitch I am. I _need_ to carry your cubs, please!”

Such sweet pleas were hard to deny, especially since Nico himself was quite hard at the moment. Pulling Percy's cheeks apart, he took a look at the pulsing, slick hole of his little bitch. Self lubricating, how handy. He circled the pink pucker with one finger, feeling the velvety soft skin and the tightness of the virginal muscle-ring under the tip of his finger, electing the most delicate sounds from his soon-to-be-mate. He would have to be crazy to push the willing beauty away. Thrusting one finger in, he was surprised at how much the tightness welcomed him, practically sucking him in more. Percy's pheromones were sending one simple message: Breed me. And the beast inside of Nico was eager to follow the call. His senses were send into overdrive as he grabbed Percy's hips in a bruising manner and thrust his length in in one slick go. The wanton sub beneath him was so eager to be fucked, his internal lubrication was already running down his thighs, making squishy sounds every time Nico thrust into the boy. Both had a one-tracked mind at that moment.

“Yes, master”, moaned Percy, lower body pressed onto the bed, rear up high as Nico fucked him vigorously. “Deeper, fuck me deeper, master, please. As deep as you can. Want your cum inside of me, inside my womb, make me pregnant with your cubs. Please breed me.”

The Death Angel's sharp claws were digging into Percy's hips as Nico fucked him so hard, the bed was squealing beneath them. “Gotta give it to you good, little bitch. You'll never want someone else. Mine. My bitch. My sub. My mate. Mother of my cubs. Gonna breed you good, Perseus, make you all heavy with my cubs. All round and eager to bear my cubs, gonna make you a nice, big litter.”

At least they agreed in their one-tracked mind-sets. And oh, how well they agreed. What Percy said was turning Nico only more on, making him thrust even harder while what Nico said made Percy even wetter, slicking up more so Nico slid in even easier and deeper. Both were driven by the same urge. To mate, to be one and to reproduce. As Nico was deep, deep inside of Percy and jerking Percy's cock in short, harsh motions, did Percy come.

“N—Nico”, moaned the dogboy, spraying his seed all over the sheets. “Ah... ha... ha... Please, come. Come deep inside me, fill me with your seed, please make me pregnant, Master Nico.”

“I'm going to breed you, little bitch, make you heavy with my cubs”, growled Nico into Percy's ear as he came himself, buried to the hilt inside his mate. “Mine. My mate. My bitch. Mine.”

He stayed inside his new found mate, waiting for the last drop of his cum to fill his willing partner. His mate. His to take, cherish, love and protect. And to breed. Percy heat would last for around a week, but Nico was pretty confident that the Dog Demon would be knocked up after this night. Soon to be round with child. Turning them both around, Nico laid down on his back, with Percy curled together on his chest. Something Percy had loved to do as a pup too. So Nico did what he knew Perseus loved the most. He started caressing the dogboy's belly, tickling it softly. Percy hummed contently, feeling by far not as heated anymore as he had before Nico had arrived. He felt the effects of his heat wearing down, now that he had found a mate and had been bred. His mind was less clouded too, the singular thoughts of _Nico, mine, mate, dominant, please, take, breed_ were gone and replaced by a content, dull and blissful feeling. He had his mate. Nico was his. Nico had protected him when Percy had been at his weakest and there was no one Percy would trust more than Nico. Nico had protected him when he had been weak and beaten down and Nico would protect him during his pregnancy too and Nico would protect their cubs. Nico would be a great mate and a great father. And now Nico was his. Percy smiled contently.

“I love you, Master Nico”, whispered Percy, thrusting his head up against Nico's chin.

“Good boy”, laughed Nico tenderly, kissing Percy's head. “But I want to get to know _you_. I know what a good boy you are, but I also want to know how you are, as a human. What you like and what, I don't know, what movies you enjoy or something like that.”

“I don't know those things”, frowned Percy confused. “I was a little boy when my mom died and you took me in as a pup. I've been a dog since then. I don't have human interests.”

“What... What do you like to do then?”, asked Nico slowly, frowning a little.

“I like watching you sleep!”, exclaimed Percy happily and looked up. “I'm a good guard dog! And I like playing with Small Bob. I chase him and he lets me play with his tail. And I like being with you. When we go to the park and when you cuddle me and love me.”

“You're a pup by heart”, muttered Nico and shook his head. “Okay, so we'll make human things together then. I want to know you inside out. We'll go on dates, we'll try every restaurant there is until we find your favorite food, we'll go to the movies until we find your favorite film.”

“Okay”, nodded Percy, contently snuggling up to his mate and master. “Thank you, master.”

“What for, cagnolino?”, asked Nico softly, still caressing Percy's hair.

“For loving me”, whispered Percy, looking up at Nico with honest eyes. “I never got to say thank you for saving me. You didn't have to take me in, or feed me and care for me. But you saved my life and cared for me. You're the first person who honestly loved me, aside from my mother.”

The Dog Demon leaned up and licked Nico's cheek in that way he used to do as a puppy too. So that was what it meant. Thank you. Nico hadn't known. Smiling slightly, Nico pulled his puppy closer against his chest, his broad, black wings surrounding them like a safe cocoon.

“I will always love you, Perseus”, promised Nico, kissing Percy's forehead. “And I will always protect you. No one will ever hurt you like that again, Perseus. And no one will hurt our pups ever.”

“I know”, smiled Percy softly, resting comfortably against Nico's chest. “You'll protect us. You're a good dominant. You'll be a good dad to our pups. You're the only mate I'd ever want.”

“Good boy”, cooed Nico softly until Percy fell asleep in his arms.

 

/break\

 

“You're horrible, Nico di Angelo”, stated a dark-skinned, beautiful Death Angel.

Her golden eyes were sparkling in amusement as she once again listened to a lengthy rant from her colleague. It was all Nico had been able to talk about for weeks now. Perseus. Percy. The Dog Demon. Whatever. Either way, he was all that occupied Nico's mind.

“Shut up, Hazel”, muttered Nico embarrassed and blushed.

“Yes, Hazel, shut up”, agreed the Latino flying next to them. “I wanna hear more!”

“Oh, you're in for a spanking once we get home, Leo”, warned Hazel with a glare.

Leo blushed brightly, his long, leathery wings flapping wildly. The submissive dragon was quite beautiful. Caramel skin, black curls, dark, coal eyes. Golden horns pointed out of the mess of curls, his long, scaled tail and wings were fire-red, long claws as golden as his horns. He was adorable, but by far not as adorable as Nico's little puppy (not that he would say that out loud in front of Hazel and Frank). The shifter was accompanying them, flying beside them in the form of a raven. Nico had babbled on and on about Percy ever since he had claimed his submissive and Hazel has had enough. She had demanded to meet that boy in person, so right now, Nico was heading home with Hazel and her own two boys. Nico was eager to show his boy off, because Percy was the most beautiful creature ever and the kindest too.

They had spend a lot of time together, had done everything. Traveling the human world, going to see movies, eating in restaurants and walking in the park (as a puppy and as a human). They talked, read books together. Well, Percy couldn't read, but he enjoyed the sound of Nico's voice. Nico now knew that Percy _loved_ blue things – since dogs didn't see in color, it was very exciting for Percy to see in his hybrid-form and nothing fascinated him more than the color blue. Percy loved swimming and he had fast learned how to bake. Percy also had a thing for adventures, may it be as stories, or living them himself. He was honorable, had defended smaller creatures in the park without regard of his own safety (which had gotten him quite the hard spankings, because Nico's mate wasn't allowed to endanger himself). But all around, Nico hadn't regretted mating Percy. Not once.

“Perseus? My puppy, I'm home. And I brought guests, friends of mine who want to meet you”, announced Nico loudly before turning to his friends. “Do not come too close to him though. He's highly pregnant and... well, my instincts are in overdrive. I'm a bit too protective these days, that's how Perseus puts it. So... just a little heads up, you know.”

Frank had changed back to his human form, a broad and tall Asian. He laid one arm around his own submissive, the cute dragon curling his tail around Frank's leg. Nico frowned confused when he didn't get a reply from Percy and when neither of his animals was around either. He walked farther into the apartment, aware of a confused Hazel hovering over him as well. Only when they entered the bedroom did Nico catch on with what was going on. His mate was laying on the bed, curled together, with Zerberus pressed against his back, on high alert and watching out for any kind of danger. Mrs. O'Leary was laying at Percy's head, licking the boy's sweaty face. And in Percy's arms were the two most perfect tiny creatures possible. Nico stared doe-eyed as he walked up to the bed, cautious of the three-headed dog that was currently in protecting-his-pup's-pups-mode.

“A—Are those...”, started Nico stunned, his hands shaking.

“Ours”, nodded Percy, licking one tiny olive-skinned cheek. “A boy and a girl. Beautiful pups.”

Nico wasn't sure if he was allowed to take one of the babies – he knew that mothers could be fiercely protective of their younglings so short after the birth. But Percy lifted one of the babies up and handed it to Nico, cautious for the little girl's head. She was perfect. Black curls, black eyes, black feathered wings and equally black dog-ears and a tail. A hybrid. Half Dog Demon, half Death Angel. And she was amazing. Kissing her head, Nico placed her back in Percy's arms so he could take the other child. A little boy, with the same features as his sister, but with Percy's bright, sea-green eyes. The little boy giggled and yelped as he looked at his dad.

“Oh my gosh, they are totally _adorable_!”, exclaimed Leo loudly, startling everyone.

Nico glared at the loud dragon, who sheepishly went to hide behind Hazel and Frank as the adult dogs in the room started growling at him. Hazel hugged her sub, caressing his curls soothingly.

“Never challenge a mother”, warned Frank annoyed. “And Dog Demons are _fierce_.”

“That they are”, agreed Nico with a smirk, lifting the tiny boy up into the air. “You too, little fellow? Are you as fierce as your mommy, mh? What's your name, cagnotto?”

“Donny”, replied Percy softly. “And his sister... Bianca. Like your sister.”

Nico had told his mate about his long-gone sister. A sad and affectionate smile spread over Nico's lips at that. It was what he loved so much about Percy, his big heart. Hazel caught on with the atmosphere and the fierce glares from Zerberus, so she thought it best to take her two boys and leave the little family on their own for now. They could come and meet Percy and the cubs later.

“Why didn't you contact me when you went into labor?”, asked Nico with a frown, laying down opposite Percy so their pups were trapped between them. “I would have come right away.”

“What for?”, asked Percy ridiculed. “You couldn't have done anything anyway, you would have just annoyed me with your pacing. You've already been pacing for days. I was fine. I am fine. And so are the pups. Now they're here and now you're here too. Everything is fine.”

“Yes...”, nodded Nico slowly, caressing Donny's curls. “Everything is fine.”

“Mate and pups”, smiled Percy happily, snuggling up to Nico. “Everything is _perfect_.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar to you, then you might have read it on FFNet within the past two and a half years :D
> 
> Funny thing happened; a reader of mine asked me if I've ever written puppy!Percy before and my mind went "Sure I have! ...What was that story called again? *goes to AO3 to look through my own fics with the tag puppy!Percy... just to find none*". So I took a closer look through my AO3 fics and I realized that this particular story must have slipped past me when I mass-uploaded all of my stories on AO3! Sooo have a belated treat of puppy!Percy xD"  
> (Though it's the only story. I literally spent the past hour comparing my fics on FFNet and the ones on AO3 to see if there's any ohter fics missing... what a way to spend the evening =__=)


End file.
